Percabeth's 1Direction
by NiallLouisJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson has a past nobody knows. As he tours again with Nico, outside Britian will it be different? Or is the past far too long ago to visit again? Percabeth! 1Direction songs! The two most amazing things all in the form of reading size:  Reveiw plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Anyways I'm new, but judge as harshly as you can. This is basically a crossover of my 2 biggest obsessions, Percy Jackson and one direction. Enjoy and plz. Review!;)-NiallLouisJackson (srry 4 gramer mistakes cuz like I suck at like spelling and commas and all tat stuff)**

**Percy's POV**

I was in the night lit city of London, of course running late. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson and I am currently on my way to a live interview to perform my new song and basically discuss my personal life, I don't really want to share. Basically my famousness (is tat a word?) began when I went on the x-factor at 13 and became a world sensation. I am now 16. But really in earnest (im trying 2 b british here), I'd give up anything to see my family again, especially my mum. If there is anything of them left. I subconsciously run a hand over my right shoulder felling the deeply etched scar, that was quite the reminder of my crappy life. Stop it, I mentally scolded myself. Move on, go with the flow. Don't let the past haunt you. That was my motto. I pulled my striped sweater over my head and walked straight to the studio MTV was shooting at. I don't want to be caught by the paparazzi cuz I've got the worst f*ckin headache ever and the past seems to be my little ghost. It was times like this where you wished you hadn't lost your twin. Then again I think crazy girls are even more creepy, I mean seriously you can get stampeded by them if you're not careful enough. Stupid ADHD. Focus, meet Nico and get to the studio. My feet went on autopilot while I looked over at the Thames. The blue water was polluted but it had been a while since I'd visited a beach. I was homesick, for a home I no longer had. I was brought back to reality when I saw a flash of a camera and the ringing of my phone. Blasted paparazzi and their super huge cameras. I pulled out my iPhone and read the text from Nico:

**Where the hell r u?**

I replied:

**On my way **

And I clicked send and was on my way leaving the past behind me.

**Sorry its short but i hope to get more up:) Whose ur favorite member. I love Niall;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, anyways srry if i don't get the chapters up fast cuz im doing it during skool, so yea.**

**Anyways tanks for the reviews, wasn't many, but honestly I thought I'd get none **

**So to greek cowgirl: I know, niall soo needs more parts for his irish accent, and that was exactly wat I was thinking about for I Wish.**

**Also I think I'm going to do other songs tat I like, but tell me wat you think. I'm definitely going to do all of 1 direction's songs except for taken, cuz I hate tat song.**

**Correction: He was 14 not 13, on the x-factor (1****st**** chapter)**

**Hope u guys like the new chapters and I'm going to switch POV soon to NYC, cuz you can't forget the past, right? Love u guys- NiallLouisJackson**

**Annabeth's POV (in NYC)**

I was running late on my way to Silena's house. And Silena was going to be pissed. I promised her and Isabel aka Bella that I'd be there to watch Percy Jackson perform his new song. Hoopla. I had to cancel my date with Luke on this perfect Friday evening. I also have to run all the day to her house in sweat because I just came back from track. Just to watch some gorgeous guy on MTV

…

I rang the doorbell and redid my ponytail. Silena was going to have a heart attack when she saw me. Thank God Isabel opened the door. Isabel gave me a onceover and a disapproving look, "You look like crap, and you're gonna be a dead woman when Silena sees you." I rolled my eyes and pushed past her through the door. See, Silena's apartment is posh, to say in one word. Heavily furnished with expensive items and it is pretty roomy too, one of the more expensive apartments overlooking Manhattan. I ran to the bathroom and showered real fast, it had to be a record. I just pulled my hair into a messy bun, and some shorts and a random tee. I looked into the mirror on my way to the living room; I looked presentable, kind've. I just walked into the room, when I realized someone had just taken my spot. I probably would've punched them right there and then but, it was Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with suprisement, because Thalia has been doing nothing nonstop other than bashing Percy Jackson's music, which I happen to adore.

"You don't want me here?" she said with fake hurt putting a hand over her heart. "Well I happen to be here because Nico is, like, also going to be on the interview!" The only thing Thalia Grace ever gets Giddy about is Nico Di'angelo. Percy's drum man. She is more in love with guy than her own boyfriend. This was about the time I heard Silena scream,: "Shut Up! Guys, it's on!"

Silena is about one inch taller than me with auburn-reddish hair that is like really shiny with hazel eyes. I mean really she is like, model material, with clear skin and manicured nails and all. And she is obsessed with Percy Jackson and with her boyfriend Charles Beckdorf. But that's okay Percy doesn't know she exists and Beckendorf is equally as obsessed with her.

Next is Thalia. She's got really white skin, with a splash of brown freckle across her nose. Her hair is black and she has got the brightest blue eyes ever that she always wears with black eyeliner. Thalia is tall and skinny and she is one girl you don't want on your bad side.

Lastly, is Bella. To me she is the one that trys the least hard, she's just so natural and she's been my best friend since we were like, two. And let me tell you she's been through a whole shit load of crap. I mean I thought it would be bad for me but it had to be over kill for her. So anyway she's got eyes that change but usually are a bluish-brown. And she's got long brown hair, she always leaves it down. And also anybody that'll see her will notice 2 things immediately. She looks exactly like her mother and she's got this sadness behind her eyes that never goes away.

This is when Silena screamed, and you've got to get the whole image of Silena screaming. Her eyes get extremely dilated and her face turns red and most likely you'll go deaf; it's complete torture, which is why we never surprise her.

The reason for her screaming was because a shirtless Percy Jackson was hula-hooping on T.V. Thalia at this moment was staring at Nico who was also present with a hula-hoop at his feet, clearly looking like he failed at the hula-hooping. Siena looked like she was gonna pass out and Bella just rolled her eyes. She loved his music but, she wasn't exactly overly obsessed with him, like Silena for example. Silena's obsession was definitely unhealthy. Me, well you couldn't deny he had an extremely sexy 8-pack that put Luke to shame. And his eyes were amazing and he seemed like a great person in general. So I just stared I mean what else would you do if you saw an extremely gorgeous guy who happened to be shirtless at the moment? Anyways I didn't even know him and he didn't know me.

**Do they know each other? Well, I dunno, well I actually do but u kno u'll get to kno it later chappies. Sorry for any mistakes b4 hand. Grammar and all, personally I think this an extremely crappy chapter. So give any reviews positive or negative. **

**Correction: He is not 16 yet he is 15 (1****st**** chapter)**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll update soon, don't kill me if I don't ;) ~ NiallLouisJackson**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha guys! I am so srry cuz I didn't update for so long. Its like completely planned in head but it takes like a million years to actually get down and write it. And tanks soo much for the reviews, considering I rite horribly. **

**To the reviwers:**

**Linku1260: I definetly have one direction infection (I like the rhyming ) **

**For the one with the ages I am so srry again but Percy is actually 16, Bella 16, annabeth 16, Silena 17, Thalia 17, Nico 17, Beckondorf 18 and Luke is 17. Any new characters I'll add a date somewhere. Also their might be bdays somewhere so the ages are temporary. And lastly I am extremely jealous of those who got to see them. Anywasy I'll hope fully try to get another chap. But, for now adios ;)~ NiallLouisJackson**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed I am not Rick riordan and therefore do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Percy's POV (London) –to be read in a British accent**

I arrived on time mostly, well like 10 minutes late, but that was early for me.

"Hey" Nico said sticking his hand out. I took it while I took my hood off. We both walked into the studio getting ready for the makeup/clothes/pep talk/yelling treatment.

AN HOUR LATER-

On MTV_ "Hello London this is Jessie here from MTV studios with…..the record breaking band*dramatic pause*One Direction.

That would be our Que. "Remember boys smile." Rick said for like the millionth time, but you know as a custom Nico still probably wouldn't smile.

I stepped out first and I walked my confident walk with my lightning smile even though my eyes were completely blinded with Nico in tow.

Right before I sat on the sofa they had set up on stage I said into my headset "And how are you lovely girls doing here on this fine evening?" giving them my signature wink, that got quite the reaction. We were off to a good start. I glanced at Nico and saw him roll his eyes; I smirked in spite of myself. The 2 of us and Jessie sat down and waited for the audience to quiet down.

"So Percy, Nico how are you two doing?"

"Fine" Nico replied and I shot the same question back at her. To the audience she said, "To our viewers at home any questions you'd love to ask, you can post on our twitter MTV." She turned her attention back to us. "So Nico how long has it been with Danielle?" Nico counted on his fingers. "About 4 days." He replied. "Is that a new record?" she said with a good natured smile, and then turned her attention to me and I started to brace for what was about to come.

"So Percy Jackson, a question that has been plaguing us all." And insert dramatic pause here while I mentally rolled my eyes while everyone else stared intently. I rubbed my neck as she said: "Is it officially over between you and Rachel?"

"Yes", I said, knowing these questions definitely were not over.

"For sure? Because in the last 7 months Rachel has dumped you over 20 times and you two have made-up just as much." She said inching closer as if searching my eyes, Yup I mentally thought. You're not going to find anything in their, mate.

"100% sure." God it felt like I was trying to prove myself innocent. You see Rachel is beautiful from the outside, but what I hate is that she is completely fake, like literally. She's not a redhead; she's brunette. She wears contacts and has this fake snotty attitude on the outside, I'd probably like her real self a lot better.

"And how can all your fans be sure that you two won't hook-up again? How was this time different?" Jessie asked.

I went through the options of what to say in my head. I could take nap. That's beside the point. Focus Percy! I scolded myself. Oh look at that I'm talking in 3rd person to myself. I'm an Idiot. I simply said, "I dumped her." And shrugged. A collective gasp went around.

"So it's over forever, like really?" she asked but it was weird cuz she said it quite honestly. I nodded. She looked like she was in shock and so did the rest of the girls. Nico looked like he was about to crack-up.

Then came her I'm a TV show host look and she said into the camera, "We'll be right back with one direction after this break. Stay tuned!"

Nico and I rushed off stage and got bottled water and what not. Nico looked at me weirdly. "What", I said taking a gulp of water. "Nothing, but you seem on edge." He replied. I just shrugged. Then Matt came along and said "Mr. Jackson! Do you need anything? You got 5 minutes. Then back on set."

I rubbed my eyes, "A nap" I groaned. Nico smirked as we made our way towards the stage.

**Annabeth's POV (NYC)**

"Ohmigod" Silena squealed. Well there goes my left ear I thought. "We need to send a question!" she continued. She took my phone and went to my twitter. "What are you doing?" It was my turn to squeal. "Sending a question, duh." She clicked send and all innocently she said, "You won't mind if I used your account, right?" There was no point in arguing and plus Percy Jackson was back on.

**Srry for taking a million years to get this chapter up, but I hope you likeit. Critique as you want. Percabeth shall be coming in slowly and our first song is going soon. I love Percy Jackson and On Direction! ~NiallLouisJackson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dear fanfictioners and directioners. Plz. Plz. Plz. Review I know it's really crappy and all but at least review and tell me that it is crappy. I seriously won't mind cuz I think it's really crappy. I'm really srry about no Percabeth and all at the moment but it's almost here and tell me if you think Percy and annabeth's character is wrong cuz I really want to have the character traits. Tanks ;) **

**~ NiallLouisJackson**

**Chap. 4**

**Percy's POV (London)-insert British accent here**

"And we are back!" Jessie said into the mike, God I seriously have a horrible headache. "So", she turned to us. To Nico she said, "Exactly how many girls have you dated in all your life?"

Nico thought for a moment. You see, Nico is a player, most people think I would be with the winking, flirting, and what not but I'm not very good in the girl department.

Nico finally replied, "A lot?" No kidding Sherlock. I looked at Nico and I couldn't really believe that two poverty stricken kids could have a million fans. The crowd laughed at Nico's response which jolted me back to reality.

"So, Percy…" Jessie said dragging out my name while tapping her long fingernails on the clipboard. "You've been with Rachel for quite a while, who was before that?"

"Meaning?" I asked cuz really right know I had a Blasted headache and I wasn't in the bloody mood to think. Well that's basically all the time, now that I think about it. Look I'm thinking!

"Meaning, who were your previous girlfriends?" my response was sad for anybody at my age but it was true in my case.

"Honestly, Rachel is the only girl I dated." I said aiming for confidence but I don't think I got quite there, yet. Jessie and the rest of the girls in the room looked like they were in shock. I tried to relax. "So, she was your first everything, like girlfriend, kiss, and everything?" renewing shock on her face.

"Na" I said. "I mean yes, Rachel was my first girlfriend, yes. But you know I'm still a virgin and all…." I said trailing off. This was becoming increasingly awkward. I think I heard her mutter thank god under her breath and heard more than 100 girls sigh in relief, Nico just rolled his eyes; He was quite the opposite. "We didn't do much." I said continuing, trying to ease the awkwardness.

Back to her host face, Jessie asked "How was your first kiss like? Magical?" Nope, more painful I thought. "My first kiss wasn't with Rachel." I said "It was long before that." She looked at me like she wanted me to continue.

"Care to share?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement. That definitely was one of those moments I wanted to keep locked up so I wouldn't forget. The past isn't all bad. And maybe it wasn't romantic, but it was true. I sighed; the truth couldn't stay hidden for long.

"When I was younger I had a friend." I paused, thinking about how much I should say. Unfortunately, Jessie took that as an adventage to begin speaking again

"Oooooh. Young love. Continue."

"So, I think I was in love with her in that 6 year old sense. She kind've looked like a princess with the curls, but I don't think she liked me too much." Jesus Christ, I'm frickin whining about a 5 year old crush I had. Man-up Percy.

"She was my sister's best friend, so I would see her a lot, but when I wasn't fantasizing over her I was fighting and arguing with her." I ran a hand through my hair and chuckled in spite of myself, remembering the better part of the past. That girl was amazing; she changed me so much. "Then we were in the park one day and we were playing tag, and she said that if I tagged her she'd marry me."

"Well isn't that a big proposition." Jessie noted.

"Yeah, but, you see she knew I wouldn't be able to tag her because she was the fastest kid anybody knew and she was really smart." I didn't know but somehow through all of this storytelling I began to smile.

"So in other words she was teasing you." Jessie said laughing.

I blushed a little and said, "Pretty much.", and continued "And there was this big tree, that was base, and I was so close to tagging her but instead I think I tripped on a root." I said scrunching my nose trying to remember everything about that day. It was fall and school had just begun.

"And I fell hard enough on my ankle to break it. But she thought she had tripped me by mistake, and broke my leg. She was really sorry." I said quoting her words verbatim.

"Oh don't tell me." Nico interrupted, "She kissed you out of pity."

I smirked. "Nope. Worse, she kissed me so I wouldn't tell my mom that she did it, even though she didn't do it." I wonder where she is now, I thought. "But, that was my first kiss, and I have to say my best one because it was so surprising and I always thought maybe she'd kiss my check for being a hero or something, but no. Right on the lips. Actually, I'm still in shock." I said in amazement.

"Wow that is like the cutest story I've ever heard!" Jessie said while Nico brushed a fake tear away. I just rolled my eyes. Then after the oohing and aahing was done Jessie got up and said, "Time for the questions!"

"1st question, can One Direction hula-hoop?" she looked mischievously at us and the hula hoops left at the side of the stage.

**So this probably sucks like all my chapters but 1 more chap until the show host thingies is done. Also plz plz review whether u hate it or love it. Hopefully I'll get the 5th chap up fast also tell me if I should scrap this story and start a new one. Tanks~NiallLouisJackson (I luv niall;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello, dear fanfictioners, and I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier. I typed like half the chapter but then it deleted so I was like screw this, and now here I present u with the 5****th**** chapter. Review Plz.**

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson neither do I own One Direction (sadly)**

**To the reviewers: **

**SMH: I totally understand where u are coming from, like one d can't be one d without one d. But firstly this wasn't really a crossover it was basically just and idea I got to mix one direction's songs/famousness/ and gorgeousness with the Percy Jackson books. Im all for one direction and I am a die-hard Percy Jackson fan, but its more of a Percy Jackosn fanfic, but I kno the title is a bit decieving so tanks for the review, I hope that wasn't mean, and the band only consists of Percy Jackson and Nico Di'angelo.**

**I'm also very sorry it is like really slow to get into the main part of the story but I assure I'll get there and you will not be disappointed!:)**

**P.S Percy is supposed to have a sarcastic/funny nature you'll see it more in latter chapters.**

**P.P.S I give any of you the right to stab me virtually through the internet b/c I didn't update in like 3 friggin wks. Srry.**

**Plz. Read and Review~ NiallLouisJackson**

**Percy's POV (London)**

_Previous chapter~"1st question, can One Direction hula-hoop?" she looked mischievously at us and then toward the hula hoops left at the side of the stage.__

That is exactly how I reintroduced the art of hula hooping into my life; the first time I'd say in about ten years. And I have to say I was pretty goddamn good, well at least compared to Nico. Nico was their struggling, but not until long, his hula goop fell on the floor. While I kept mine spinning in circles while singing "Circles, we're going in circles, dizzy's all it makes us, We know where it takes us, We've been before."

Nico chose some curses and then stalked back off to the couch behind us looking defeated, while I the great, mighty Percy Jackson got two more hula hoops and began swinging those around my hips too. I'm an amazing Best Friend.

Their after that since I had a few more minutes to keep this going I-very sexily I might say my self- stripped by shirt off. I pointed a finger at the crowd and threw it and a bunch of girls fought over it like hyenas.

**Line Break_**

"So now to our last questioner." Jessie said enunciating every word. I sadly did not get a new shirt and the air condition was on, so in other words I was freezing my ass off and I wasn't allowed to show it. Nico and I both nodded.

"From wisergirl'seaweed" she said," interesting name." Anyways the Question is "Why haven't you asked me to Marry you yet? So Percy why haven't you asked this gorgeous young lady to marry you?" Jessie asked grinning. "Yeah, Perce" Nico said while bumping my shoulder with his. "Why have you kept the beautiful girl waiting?" he said stifling a laugh. I had to admit I blushed a bit. "Then directly to the camera I said, playing along with the whole jist of it, "Well actually I've been so busy lately, and I haven't gotten to it yet, but you know I'll come around." I said winking into the camera with my signature smile.

Jessie let out a forceful "aww" while the girls seemed to be jealous. "Last question by the same person," Jessie said, "When is One Direction touring America?" Nico and I looked at each other and I said "Should we?" and Nico replied with, "We should make them suffer longer." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the audience and the overly florescent lights.

"Well we were going to keep it a surprise, but we are going to start touring The U.S. Next Wednesday starting in L.A. and tickets going up tonight." A collective scream went up by the fans. Nico and I just halfed smiled reminiscing old times.

"Well", Jessie said. "That was a surprise." looking over at the over smiling girls, thinking how anybody could go crazy over some one. Then she stood up into the camera and said "Stay tuned after the break and will give you a parting gift!"

That would be our que again. Nico and I found our way backstage, after passing rabid girls and signing a few body parts. It could've gone worse. I got a new shirt to wear and some water. Nico came up and pinched my cheek. "And how is little Percy-Wercy doing." I pushed him away but couldn't help smiling; I owed that kid too much. Right before I had time to punch him we were back on, with Matt fussing again. Jessie wasn't on the stage anymore because the last part was just One direction.

I walked up to the mike, while Nico took hold of the drum set left on the right side of the stage. I gave one more sexy wink and a flirtatious smile, while Nico started drumming and I said, "To all our girls, Tell Me a Lie." I'd wrote the song after Rachel, so it was fairly new and nobody had heard it before, so I started strumming my guitar.

**Can't ever get it right**

No matter how hard I try

And I've tried

Well, I put up a good fight

But your words cut like knives

And I'm tired

As you break my heart again this time

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and

Tell me a lie

**This is about the time the girls were on full blast so I adjusted my ear plugs, while Nico drummed away.**

Well you're the charming type

That little twinkle in your eye

Gets me every time

And well there must have been a time

I was the reason for that smile

So keep in mind

As you take what's left of you and I

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and

Tell me a lie

Tell me a lie...

Tell me a lie...

Tell me a lie... (you kno the elongated lie where Zayn sings and gets ur hormones going;)

Tell me I'm a screwed up mess

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and Tell me a lie

Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie...

And I took a deep breath and said

**Tell me a lie**

And like every song Nico and I performed, I looked ahead and savored the present, even if it did include my eardrums being blown out.

**Annabeth's POV (NYC)**

"Oh my fuckin God!" I yelled at Silena as I heard my twitter name being read. "Oh, shush Annie! At least you know he's gonna marry you." She said giving me a small smile while I blushed. You now that I think about it that sexy wink he did was intended for me even if he didn't know it. Now it was Silena's turn to yet squeal again.

Bella said, "Yup, were gonna be Up All Night getting tickets for One direction." Then she elbowed Thalia and said, "Little, pun get it? Up All Night…eh." She said nudging her while slowly fading out. Thalia snorted and said "keep away from the jokes Isabel." While patting her shoulder. Sometimes I wondered how these people were my friends, but then smiled, which was before I heard a sexily delicious voice singing a song I never heard before. After that it was an all-out grin. :)

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon, until then read on and I might be starting a new fanfiction so look up my author name read it pretty plz. And plz plz review this story negative or positive I'm completely open.:)~NiallLouisJackson (Percabeth will soon show itself)**


End file.
